Terry Thorpe
Terrence "Terry" Thorpe is a character in the Grand Theft Auto game series who appears as a main character in The Lost and Damned, as well as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. Terry was a member of The Lost Brotherhood and the LCPD believed that he may have ran one of their methamphetamine labs. He was the Lost's Arms Dealer. He and Clay Simons were friends of Johnny Klebitz and helped him out on some missions when Johnny called for them. He also provided weapons for the attack on the jail and helped Johnny to get to Billy Grey there. In The Lost and Damned, the player can call Terry to deliver weapons to his current location or close by. Unlike Little Jacob, Terry carries RPGs and other powerful weapons. Biography Background Early life Terry was born on June 25, 1977 in Acter, Alderney. He had a brother named Colin Thorpe, who became insane from using heavy drugs, particularly heroin. Terry often mentions his past as a soldier in military forces. Terry himself started to use drugs and smoke, as a teenager. At some point Terry met Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey, Angus Martin and Jason Michaels, and become good friends with them. The Lost MC Terry possibly became a member of The Lost MC in 1997, when he was arrested for Grand Theft Auto. He was arrested again in 1999 for Manslaughter, and again in 2005 for Possession Controlled Substance of Methamphetamine, making the police believe that Terry was running a methamphetamine lab. During the time in The Lost, Terry became the Arms Dealer and a patched member of The Lost. Terry became a close friend of Clay Simons, who is 23 years older, and the two started to hang out with Johnny. Terry was also a friend of Jim Fitzgerald and Brian Jeremy. During that time Terry was married with someone, but then divorced. Events of The Lost and Damned Terry is frequently seen with Clay Simons. Terry helps Johnny Klebitz and The Lost MC during most the game, like taking back Billy's Revenant and attacking The Angels of Death at their Clubhouse. When Johnny and Jim stole some AOD bikes, they called Clay and Terry in order to help them against some AOD bikers. After Billy was arrested, Terry remained loyal to Johnny and helped him by killing Brian Jeremy's Chapter. After Brian's death, Clay and Terry played a small role during the game and can be called for backup in several missions. When Ray sent hitmen to kill Johnny and Jim, Clay and Terry planned an ambush along with Johnny to kill the hitmen. The player can simply fight the hitmen on his own if he doesn't call Terry/Clay as well. When Billy wanted to to talk with the feds, Stubbs connected with Clay and Terry, who got firepower to break into the jail, Clay helped Johnny, who killed Billy. When they came to the Lost MC Clubhouse they burned it down, after it was trashed by Pegorino crime family. Terry, Clay, Johnny and Angus looked at their burning clubhouse; they are the last survivors of The Lost's Alderney City chapter. Events of GTA V By 2013, The Lost moved to Blaine County, where they became associated with Trevor Philips. After killing Johnny in a moment of rage, Trevor meets up with Terry and Clay to mock them. The duo, along with a van, attempt to escape in order to inform the gang of the news, however Terry and Clay are ulitimatly killed by Trevor. Terry's arsenal * Knife - $100. *9mm (Glock 17) - $420 + $25 for each additional magazine. *Automatic 9mm (CZ-75 Automatic) - $500 + $25 for each additional magazine. *Pump Action Shotgun|Shotgun (Ithaca 37 "Stakeout") - $840 + $100 for 10 shells. *Combat Shotgun (Remington 11-87 w/ grip) - $1,500 + $100 for 10 shells. * Sawn-off Shotgun (Remington Spartan 100) - $600 + $100 for 10 shells. * Assault Shotgun (Street Sweeper, (DAO-12/Armsel Striker)) $3500. *Micro SMG (Micro Uzi 9mm) - $840 + $20 for each additional magazine. *SMG (MP-1O) - $1,750 + $20 for each additional magazine. *Assault Rifle (AK-47) - $2,450 + $55 for each additional magazine. *Carbine Rifle (M4A1) - $3,500 + $70 for each additional magazine. * Combat Sniper (PSG-1) - $5,000 + $500 for each additional magazine. * Grenade Launcher (HK69A1) - $7000 + $300 per grenade. * Rocket Launcher (RPG-7) - $10000 + $300 per rocket. * Molotov cocktails - $350 per unit. * Grenades - $700 per unit. * Pipe Bombs - $700 per unit. * Body Armor - $300. Navigation Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Military Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Drug Dealers Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Smugglers Category:Addicts Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Perverts Category:Barbarian Category:Weapons Dealer Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Supremacists Category:Right-Hand Category:Spouses Category:Vigilante Category:Scapegoat Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain